Datacenters are facilities that house computer systems and their associated components. There are generally two classifications of datacenters, a purpose-built datacenter and a colocation data center. Purpose-built datacenters, which may also be referred to as an in-house data centers, are typically use specific centers and often require an entity to manage all aspects of the datacenter. For example, the entity managing a purpose-built data center is responsible for not only the information technology (IT) equipment within the datacenter, but also the equipment required to run the datacenter. Such equipment may include equipment necessary to provide power to the IT equipment, as well as the equipment necessary to cool the IT equipment. Often, purpose-built datacenters require a substantial capital investment and are therefore generally suited for large companies capable of managing the entirety of such a datacenter. A colocation datacenter differs from a purpose-built datacenter in that the colocation datacenter provides space, power, and cooling, but the colocation datacenter typically does not provide IT equipment. Users of colocation data centers therefore install their own equipment within the colocation data center. A colocation datacenter user may rent space within the datacenter but relies solely on the entity managing the datacenter to provide power and cooling. Although the entity managing the colocation datacenter is not responsible for the user's IT equipment, the colocation datacenter is responsible for providing reliable power, cooling, physical security, and fire protection.
Previous colocation datacenter pricing models charged users based on an amount of space occupied. In other words, a “real estate” model was used in which users were charged based on the amount of space occupied by the user's equipment installed. However, such a “real estate” model did not accurately represent the resources required to service users with respect to power and cooling. As IT systems become progressively smaller in size due to advances in manufacturing technology, more computing capability can occupy the same amount of physical space. Therefore, more power and more cooling is often required because there is a much greater density of equipment components that occupy the same space as compared to previous times in which IT equipment components were of much larger size. Because power and cooling requirements were not factored into the real estate models, true operating costs per user could not be accurately assessed and charged. More recently, colocation datacenter pricing models typically include power as a measured operating cost parameter. A pricing model for a colocation datacenter including power requirements may be used to provide a rough estimation of an amount of cooling required.
However, two issues arise when relying on a power requirement as a key component of a pricing model. The first issue arises because clients who are paying for power tend to be more cognizant of their own power use and often wish for some form of verification between the power utilized and the power they are paying for. The second issue relates to the method by which colocation datacenters provide and track power. That is, issues may arise when a colocation datacenter over-allocates power based on a perceived power use of the client. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and/or method to instantaneously track client power use, provide such tracking information to a user in real-time, and to further provide a power allocation system capable of tracking power usage and power allocation information.